In a computer-aided database system, such as is used within the framework of SAP R/3, various applications which register, e.g., produce, change or erase, data objects of various data object types in a database associated with the respective application run independently of one another in an application program layer. Such applications are, by way of example, sub-applications of SAP R/3's HR module for personnel, that is to say personnel administration, organization management, personnel development, public sector and the like. To be able to establish which user has registered which data objects at which time, there is provision for record writing. This record writing stores the data object automatically in a database before and after registration, together with further information, for example relating to the registration time and to the user performing the registration. In this context, separate record writing needs to be firmly implemented for each application and each data object type on account of the various data objects and record requirements. The firmly implemented record writing operations have considerable redundancy in this case, which means that system resources such as memory space are wasted and considerable maintenance complexity also arises. In addition, the firm implementation is inflexible, since it cannot be changed by the database user. If requirements relating to the record writing or data objects are changed or redefined, this involves a high level of complex work. This becomes even greater when the firm record writing operations have a different interface according to data object type and hence need to be called up in different ways. Finally, the application cannot continue to be used during execution of the firmly implemented record writing operation, but rather first needs to wait until the latter has ended.